Burning Comet
by Reject Temptation
Summary: Isabella Marie Volturi Masen was dropped off a a Adoption Center by a pale child with red eyes. When the Cullens come to adopted what will they think of her. Will Edward marry Tanya? Who is her father, why the surname Masen, includes LEMON!
1. Victoria Fostor Home

Okay GUYS MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION! hope ya'll like :), well abit about the story as i changed my story midplot and yeah anyway... Bella was 3 when she was grab into the home, its called, Victoria Fostor Home, {thats'my'habbo'room'add'me'as'a'friend =] bluedo1phin-} anyway, on her birthday she met Noah they became friends and so did Bella and Evie, Now i will be in this story myself, {i coudlnt resit}! :) anyway most of the clothes i describe myself in i own.

Most of this story is based on my life, so i will telly ou when :)

Paige: EDWARDDDDD! *sniff*

Edward: Yes?

Paige: Where are you *tears'down'eyes*

Edward: hiding :)

Paige: well... WHY!?

Edward: tut tut Paige, disclaimer?

Paige: oh rite :), i own NOTHING twilight but i own my disclaimer, BUT

Edward: NO BUTS! Let them read *rolls'eyes*

Paige: *huff*

My New Happy Family

"Belly Bear?" Noah screamed in my ear, I was thinking about Sleeping Beauty and how lucky she was until Noah distracted me. "Yeah?" I asked, me and Noah are both 5 years old and have been best friends since we were one.

Him and my best friend Evie. Evie was my other best friend shes bouncy and has a head full of red ringlets, she loves fairy tales like me... thats how we met I started thinking about it smiling to myself... I must have looked a complete and utter doof.

We were both arguging what to watch on the telly at the adoption home.

Little Mermaid or Sleeping Beauty, then Kathy came in and said we could both watch a different disney DVD. We settled for Aladin and that has been our fav film ever since we started crying at the end. I smiled to myself rembering. Yes you heard me Adoption Center... home for usless kids I though to myself.

Same old story, my "Mummy" was to silly to look after me so she brought me here. Im Isabella Marie Volturi Masen and this is my story,  
i heard i was dropped off here my a beauitful young lady with red eyes. But i dont know for sure.

"BELLA!" Noah and Evie screamed at me. "WHAT!" I shouted back knowing I had a louder voice. "Belllllllllllllllla, my besty best friend,tell Noah that we carnt watch Ben 10, is are movie day remberrrrrrr" she gave me the puppy dog look,

I couldnt say no. "Noahy-Bear pweaseeeeeee can and my besty-girly-friwend, w-watch are disney filmsss!" I moaned in my sweetest voice looking at him pouting. He licked his finger and I knew what was coming I screamed but it was two late. He stuck his finger right into my ear while I was screaming.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW! NOAH GROSSY GET YOUR HANDY FROM MY EAR!" Thats when Evie pounced and then me and Evie attackted from both sides, pokeing everywhere we could reach, while Noah was laughing and screaming his head off.

"Bel....laaaa..... Evieee, cwomee on pwease.... (laugh) pweaseee!" Me and Evie lied back and started laughing our heads off. "Bell...a(laugh)... that... was....likey super cool" Evie said gushing redder with laughter.

Kathy walked in while we where lying on your backs shaking with laughter.  
"Come on children a new familey is here." she said laughing and shaking her head. Evie jumped up and pulled up

Noah, then Noah pulled me up smiling moving his black hair from his eyes. Me and Noah are bestsy guy friends EVER! We met becuase we both have the same birthday and when I came here I shouted and screamed that I didnt want to have a birthday with a smelly boy but we were pushed together and started a food fight and have been friends ever since. Evie has red hair and bright apple green eyes. Utterly Unique!

While Noah has dark black hair with stunning water dew like eyes. While me I was stuck in the middle borning , long brown hair, borning brown eyes, utterly plain. But I am five, who am I trying to impress.

Me Noah and Evie all heald hands as we followed Kathy. Evie was wearing a pink summer dress and Noah a green top and dark blue short. I was wearing a plain white short sleved top ontop of light jean blue dung-a-rees. When we entered the room I went into shock. EPOV

Two hour drive for humans, us half and hour. Me in my Volvo with Esme, Carslie, Alice and Japser while Rosalie and Emmett took the truck. Everyone was thinking the same thing.

" I can not wait! , we have to get a girl! I need to take her shopping. I hope she likes pink!" Alice said jumping up and down in her seat with Jasper touching the small of his back trying to calm her.

Esme was smiling hands in twined with Carslie's "I cant wait, another little child to our family." Esme said looking at Carslie, he just nodded and smiled, he was just to happy that Esme look so happy.

But he was thinking/hoping that he/she would love our family and Esme. Jasper was thinking that he could teach the child about history and war.

I just smiled to myself. Alice couldn't see who we where going to pick as we haven't deiced yet but we were pulled up by the Adoption Center as we entered the white double doors.

Rosalie following behind with Emmett hoping the child will think her as the mother not Esme. As I read her thoughs I shook my head slowly, Rosalie saw me and looks at the floor and mumbled... idiot mind reader. I just grinned. As we went to the office a plain human saw us and her mind flutterd at the sight of us.

In her thoughts and heard my appearance being described so I just tuned out. "Hello, I'm Dr Carslie Cullen, this is my wife Esme, and my children Jasper, Emmet, Alice, Rosalie and Edward.  
" Esme spoke " We are here to adopted a child" she said her smile lighting up the hole room.

"Sure right this way I heard her say. Im Miss Cooper. But the kids call me Kathy so you can to."

She smiled. She sat us in a room as about 30 children introduced themselves. In their thoughts where all about action heros and for the girls about how they want to try make-up.

It was quite boring. During the last child we were interrupted by a burst of laughter and squealing.

One voice stood out like the sound of bells. I tried to read the child's mind but couldn't find it in the room of children. Kathy sighed witha small smile shadowing her lips.

"Excuse me she said, I have 3 more children." and with that she flttered out of the room. Carslie and Esme smiled but in their minds disappointed as they didn t find the child they were looking for. Don t worry only 3 more, maybe we will find the right one." she chuckled.

"We heard footsteps then in came Kathy behind her 3 children.

They stood in a line and smiled I glazed over them until I stopped. If my dead heat could flutter it would have. This little girl, cute doe eyes big and brown stood out I could'nt read her mind. She looked up from behind her hair and let out a small gasp.

I chuckled lightly to myself and listened to the other two. Not wanting to scare the browned eyed beauty. But my eyes kept ficking back to this girl.  
Her mind was so hard to read i kept getting fuzzy readers but thats it. I startes at her forhead trying to open her mind to me. I got nothing. Jasper looked at me, i must have been more angery than i thought.

"Hi there! My name is Evie Chandler, these are my two bewasty friewend EVER Noah and Belly-bear!" she giggled as the one who was named bella peaked up from staring at the floor and shot a glance at the girl named Evie. "Me and Belly-bear (she giggled again) LOVE to make bets, I woveeeee disney films and shopping!"

She smiled and I couldnt help but hear Alice's small squeal from in front of lean leaning on the front of the cream sofa with Rosalie and Esme.

While the boys sat on the sofa. They were talking about which one was the cutest. "OMG she likes shopping, it MUST be her!" she beamed, to quiet for human ears.

The next child stepped forward. "Hey I'm Noah Palmer. My bestety fwreiends are Evie and Bella." he said blushing at Bella's name. I saw Bella look up and blush at him as well before looking down again. How dare he I spat in my mind how DARE he look at MY BELLA like that. I shouted in my head. Wait.

My Bella what the... Edward she s five you idiot. I stopped arguing with myself and listened. "I love to fight, play guitar and watch superman." he said beaming. Emmett chuckled

"Good we have a fighter on are hands" Emmett said to low for human hears and bumped shoulders with Jasper. "No..no Emmett and Jasper, we have one more yet.  
"Esme smiled, i quickly smiled back at her then looked at Bella.

She stepped forward. "Hello, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but please call me Bella. I love cars, piano, guitar, swimming and Debussy, im a klutz and I like the colour blue." she said her cheeks stained red. She looked adorable. I heard each member of my family gasp.

Then Kathy was speaking "Oh and don t forget your obsession with Vampires." she said laughing as Bella just got more red.

Everyone in my family stared at the little girl as she took her place back in line. Carslie was about to speak when she said "Oh and my bestsy best fwriends are Evie and Noahy" she smiled...so sweet . Just SWEET Edward nothing MORE. I told myself.

"Thank you children." Carsliesaid smiling holding Esme's hand who was sitting on the floor beaming like a child on Christmas.

"Okay children you can go back now." Kathy said smiling as Bella linked arms with Evie and held hands with Noah smiling and blushing at him. I couldn t help the rage that filled me. I turned and saw Jasper hadn t noticed he was just looking at Alice.

Okay yeah, like? next POV will be Carslie :) Review so if you dont like i can change :) ! So yeah i hope you liked :)

Edward: HURMPPP WHY TANYA

Alice&Esme: Edward SHUSH

Esme: it must have taken Paige agesss to do this story, SO BE GRATEFUL

Paige: YEAHH EDDIE! listen to Esme :) 


	2. Plastic Chairs

okay ready: my disclaimer is a small story :P

Paige: *runs after Edward* I...Im sorrie :(

Edward: no its my fault

Paige: no its MINE!

Jacob: disclaimer?

Edward: *growls* ITS MY LINE DOG!

Jacob: whatever bloodsucker!

Paige: yeah, anyway :) I OWN nothing twilight, *cough* i wish :(

Edward: DOG YOUR DEAD *jump*

Paige: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

CPOV

Edward shot out of his seat as soon as Kathy and the children was out of hearing range.  
Everyones eyes were focused on us- me and Esme-. "Well we have seen over 30 children, who do you guys like?" Esme asked eyes shinning.

"Isent it obv!, she likes vampires?!" Edward said, somthing flicked across his eyes. Angust maybe?  
"Shes sooo cute!" Alikce and Rosalie said. "C'mon!, carnt we have a boy we have enough chicks in this house as it is." with that Rosalie got up and slapped him around the head. Enough to kill a human."Ow!" Emmett said

"Esme?" I asked. "I think Bella, she has a hobby we all enjoy, and Edward is right. It would be easier to break the news to her when it comes." I nodded my head in agreement. Looking around everyone was nodding in agreement.

"Well... lets mind Kathy then." I said smiling looking at the face of my beautifull wife. Her eyes shinning again. We all stood up Alice bouncing up and down while Jasper was doing his best to calm her.

We came across to white doors. With to small little windows. Though the windows was Isabella she was sitting on a chair with 5 other children around her all looking up at the little girl with a sense of commitment in their eyes.

"Thennnnnnn, lwittle kwitty gingiee and her fwriends looked left and right..." she said reading aloud. Edward was looking though the door a light in his eyes, i wonder... Edward shot me a dark look and i got rid of the thought.

We walked though the playroom. "Jasper, why dont you go and talk to her" Alice suggested. Jasper nodded and walked toward the plastic chair.

~JPOV~

I walked though the white doors towards little Isabella.  
As i got closer most of the children wanderd off. I got closer and Isabella met my eyes.  
I kneeled down.

"Hi, Im Jasper Cullen" i said smiling. I tried to make her more rexlaxed. Isabella started biting her lip. "urmm...Hi, im, err... Bella"

"Well Bella, how would you feel about coming home with me and my familiy?" her eyes slightly widened and her heart picked up i help my breath trying not to smell her scent. She suddnely seemed paninked, happy then guilty.

My mind went around what could be wrong.

Edward... what wrong with her, her emotions are everywhere. I said in my mind looking at the white doors. Edward just shook his head. mhmhm?

"

Well Bella?", "You want...me?!" I smiled. "Sure, why wouldnt we?" She jumped up and took my hand in hers. "Okay big bwrother" she said my heart all but mealted. I guided her to the door.

Bella went bright red. "Bella welcome to the Cullens." Esme said beaming. She picked up Bella,  
Bella blushing and giggling.

I got a hint of longing from Edward i looked in his direction but he was looking at Bella.  
I shook it off. Probley thinking about Tanya. Oh how i HATED that women.

"Would you like to show us your room dear?" Esme asked. "Sure" Bella smiled. She took Edward's and Esme's hand and walked ahead of them.

Edwards eyes where lighting up and Esme was beyond happy.

She was talking along the way telling her about the time Noah, Evie and her caught a butterfly.  
Every time she mentioned Noah, Edward's eyes blazed but then he would recomepose himself.

She took us to a room and opened the door, It had a blue fluffly floor and white and blue walls painted with clouds and suns and raindbows. In the corner of the room was a small play keybord and a gurtar leaning on a book case.

Under the window was her small bed which was play white with blue pillows. She had a trunk at the end of her bed fulled with toys i suppose.

Oh the shelf where books that an adult would have trouble reading and alot of Cds. Balcing the Cds was a small silver radio. Next to her bed was chester draws.

She ran and slumped on her bed and pulled Edward with her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay guys Edwards point of veiw. In that chapter will be the drive to the cullens and seeing the house. Their will be bits of Rosalies and Alices POV and maybe Emmett. Watcha think?

Reveiw cuz' if you dont how will i know what to change if you dont like it!

-twilight'hugs'and'kisses Paige- .x.x.

was it good enough :) reveiw cuz' if u didnt like it then i carnt change it =] 


	3. The Newest Member

_**EPOV:**_

**The Newest Member.**

* * *

"Whaa…." I let the small girl drag be to the bed for taking a seat on top of it.

With a small smile Bella pointed out her finger near my chest.

"Wait right here! I'll be done in two seconds!" she nodded momentarily to herself before launching off of the bed with a small thud against the carpeted floor. She fell against her knees and extended her hand under her bed pulling out a large suitcase with a gleeful smile. Almost like a little Tasmania devil she wandered around the room, pulling a battered pair of blue and white shoes from the bottom of her bed which were chucked into the suitcase. With a second glance they seemed to be much like the converse shoes she wore at the moment on her feet.

Going towards her bookcase the two bottom shelves were littered with clothes that she grabbed and sorted into a pile and stumbled across the room.

Somewhere by the door a low throaty laugh of Carlisle could be heard as he rushed to her side and lifted the clothes to show her small shocked face with sorted into a thankful smile.

"Right, Jasper could you please take the guitar, Emmett the pi-"Alice's voice began to order, the need to get home was almost overwhelming as she knew the rain clouds from the South were nearing quickly. Yet a small timid voice spoke up behind a curtain of brown locks.

"No."

"No? Bella something wrong?" Alice questioned her eyebrow raised with concern littered within darkening golden optics.

"I was just wondering…urmm..The piano, it's not mine it was moved in her yesterday because of cleaning. So we can't take that." Bella nodded also knowing that she was not the only one who enjoyed the sweet sounds that came from ebony and white keys.

A small smiled littered across Alice's face as I waited patiently for my orders. A buzzing in my pocket signalled the arrive of a message from Tanya but I left it. She can wait at home.

"Okay Bella, right Emmett books? Edward the toys trunk and Carlisle the small knick-knacks."

Glancing over to the newest member of my family showed me the small smile she had on her lips, with a clap of her hands she ran over to Carlisle slipping slightly on the fumble of her feet.

"I'll help Carly!"

Carlisle smiled and shook his head before he nodded; a proud shining in his eyes overtook the embarrassment of the name.

I stood from the bed and bent to the trunk that was easily to lift and started to walk towards the door.

* * *

_Right yes! I finally updated! :_

_Changed my username so many times owo. Any requested POV's?_


	4. The Pain In Which Change Brings

Es_POV._

_The Pain In Which Changes Bring._

* * *

Pain, it can never be escaped.

You can be indestructible as you like. Be made of the strongest marble; with the world being your prey but there will always be something that can make you stuffer, make you feel pain and harm. Even if it not physically maybe mentally.

If it's an illness that kills your family, a loss of a child, no trust in the one you must put your life in the hands of or the sinking of pointed fangs against a weak neck. You will always remember.

Yet you will always find the few people, or that one person that can make you forget about that pain with the simplest of ways, a small kiss to the temple or just a smile.

It's those around you that are cherished close to your heart and those back.

My family have done that for me. I thank Carlisle for changing me. I thank Edward for accepting me even leaving us through his 'rebel' years it gave me a chance to reflect and spend time with Carlisle.

Sometimes I even thank the man who killed my child and laced his hands upon my body. If it wasn't for him would I even be here now? Would fate have brought me to the day on the cliff top?

I will never know.

Yet I'm still thankful.

I still miss him. My small little green eyed baby; so sweet and innocent.

His eyes masked to the terrors of the world around him because all that mattered was the cover of love and where his next cuddle and food came from.

The world can be cruel and take things from you.

A small child. With innocent eyes, a wide imagination that yet does not know of what happens outside the walls of her room is what everyone needs. A chance to be that big brother; that chance to be a family.

That chance to be a mother to a lost child.

Bella's small legs were swinging back and forth on top of her bed. As Carlisle moved to her side taking the suitcase from her hand with a small smile, though from here I can see his excitement and the love shining through his eyes however correspondingly the fear of being a parent to this young child that we must mould and lead in the right direction to make the right choices.

While Bella's things were collected and being carried into the cars, Rosalie with Alice dispersing to fill in the forms to clarify everything. This whole process has taken months to plan, days of questioning if this was a right thing nevertheless it made it all worthwhile.

With a kind smile flittering across my lips as I glance over at the small frame of the young girl who was gently dragging her fingertips along her quilt with her pale pink lips moving silently- to those with human ears I could hear her with perfect clarity.

"Bye, bye quilt…" She lifted her small head and whispered once more.

"Good bye walls."

I walked towards her and held out a pale hand smiling down at the girl and letting her know it was time to leave. Isabella lifted her head with a childish grin and grabbed my hand with a small rush of goose bumps over her pale complexion to the temperature of my hand before they slowly faded I led her out of the room.

Reaching the doorway she paused momentarily and glanced behind her shoulder giving one last small wave, her voice increased slightly from the former whisper.

"Bye, Bye room."

With that we left towards the main room.

This small girl had not realised the big change that was about to alter her life and I could not wait to be the mother she needed me to be.

* * *

_I got my amazing bestie to beta this for me._

_Faye your a darling and thanks a bunch ;D!_

_I hope now that maybe this is more easier to read?_

_Any requests for a POV?_

_~RT._


	5. Oh The Sweet Taste Of Crimson

**J_POV_**

**_Oh the sweet taste of crimson._**

* * *

Empathy.

Edward thinks he has a hard time.

I heard a small chuckle as I glanced up from the back seat where Edward sat with his hands on the wheel.

Lifting my hand I gave him the finger before feeling a small thump against my arm.

Wide eyed I turned my head and glanced at Alice her eyes narrowed as she pointed to the small little girl who sat in her lap, her face and hands pressed against the window with a small giggle shouting the names of animals she believed she saw lurking in the woods that rushed past.

I mumbled a small sorry to my glaring wife.

It's not like she saw me do it or anything. Once more Edward chuckled.

Since leaving the foster home after a tearful goodbye Esme joined Emmett and Rosalie while me and Alice joined Edward and Carlisle with Bella.

It had taken both Alice and Carlisle to calm down Bella after her goodbye to Noah and Evie. It was hard…I never really understood what it felt like to be taken away from two people you grew up with.

For my first year as a new-born my ability helped me see a lot of things but never the sadness and compassion of a young child who is being taken away from their best friends and the guilt that their happy that the family chose them instead of their friend.

With a little bit of help, a blanket and wave of calmness after three minutes of her shoulders wracking with sobs that was hard for everyone to see we eventually got into the car and headed home.

The smell of burning rubber against tarmac burned my heightened sense of smell as I leaned back against the soft leather of the car's interior.

I'd admit it that I was scared and was the first person who rejected the idea of a child being adopted into our family.

We were considered weird.

Even for vampires.

Yet…being the newest member into the family I have always doubted myself against my siblings and wife.

They all could hold themselves back, restrain their true nature so easily while it was such a hard task to take upon myself.

I could never truly ignore the urge of _feeling_ the pulse of a frail human between my hands, with the lightest touch that bruised their skin.

The fear that washed over their body and hit me hard in the chest as razor teeth can easily sink against the soft, fragile skin of a weak human being.

A cough interrupted my train of thought and with trembling hands I glanced up to the front seat from which the sound came from to find Edward glaring harshly at me, his eyes burning.

A threat was easily seen in their deaths that if I lost control around the human that I would never be forgiven.

Being lost within my thoughts I had unable to notice the car had come to a slow stop with Bella already bounding at the car, her mouth slightly ajar as she pointed up at the house that stood before her.

Alice was already taking her small hand and coaxing her inside instead of picking flowers with the temptation of seeing her room.

Edward intrigued me since the moment we first met Isabella.

The pull he felt towards her, protect her and the compassion but am I mixing this feeling with something else?

He loved Tanya.

Right?

* * *

_Does Jasper know whats going to happen or will he just overlook it._

_I know that we havent seen the big leaving scene between Noah, Evie and Bella, but that will be in the next chapter I hope._

_The next POV will be Bella's I think._

_But we will see._

_Warning this chapter has not been beta'd yet so sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes ;D_

_Peace Out._


End file.
